


Cold Logic

by aptasi



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Angst, Despair, Drabble, Duty, F/F, Letters, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptasi/pseuds/aptasi
Summary: Moiraine wrote Siuan a letter too
Relationships: Moiraine Damodred/Siuan Sanche
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Cold Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Content Rated M for: Suicidality, suicide mission, suicide in the context of stilling. 
> 
> Book placement: Set early morning before M has her big scene in book 5. I have spoiled myself for the whole series but haven't completed the last 2 books so if I'm slightly off there, my apologies.

Moiraine touched the letters. Rand. Thom. 

So much necessity, now one self-indulgent.

_Siuan,_

_If you are stilled and have not yet ended yourself, hurry for my sake. It feels unbearable that you may hear of today and imagine me waiting for you. That you should learn by dying the pattern separates us still._

_If I thought by going to you I could make you desire life, mashiara, I might just let the world burn._

_Moiraine ___

__

__Biting back her throat, Moiraine stacked the other letters neatly and threw Siuan's on the fire. Beyond the window, she saw sunlight crack the dark._ _


End file.
